


You Make Everyday Worth Living

by Ellies_Archive



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, One Shot, Picnics, Romance, Tears, Tumblr Prompt, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellies_Archive/pseuds/Ellies_Archive
Summary: Asked by Anonymous6 with Jimin?#6 “You make everyday worth living.”Here you are 😘Originally posted to tumblr on 12/15/2018
Relationships: Park Jimin (BTS) & Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	You Make Everyday Worth Living

The steam from your coffee mug swirled up and blurred the view of your backyard. It was late morning and you had just woken up. The house was silent, and you took the opportunity to relax. Your backyard was small since you lived in the city. Still, the grass was a vibrant green and flowers dotted your garden. You watched a butterfly flutter over to a flower and land on its center. Its wings opened and closed slowly as it drank in the nectar.

Shuffling feet took you out of your trance-like state. Jimin came in wearing pajama bottoms. His hair was messy, and his expression was dazed. You smiled warmly at your husband. You got up from the table and hugged him from behind while he poured himself a cup of coffee. You kissed the smooth skin of his back.

“Good morning,” you said.

“Morning babe,” he said, voice rough. Your hands traveled up and down his chiseled stomach as he took a sip. He hummed and turned around in your embrace. His strong arms circled you. He kissed the crown of your head. Your nose picked up the scent along his skin, a scent that was entirely Jimin. It soothed you.

“Babe,” he said suddenly.

“Hm?” He pulled back just enough to look into your eyes.

“Happy anniversary.” He gave you a sleepy smile that melted your heart.

“Happy anniversary baby.” The two of you pressed your lips together. His lips were always so smooth and plump. You loved kissing him.

The two of you got ready for the day and then headed out to the local park. Your feet took you down a little-known trail that led into a wooded area. The crowds of people thinned the further in you got. Jimin held a picnic basket in one hand, inhaling the fresh forest air. You too held a bag filled with blankets, electronic candles, drinks and a small speaker.

Every year, on the anniversary of your wedding, the two of you would have a picnic in the forest. It was private and romantic. The two of you loved being in nature and the quiet peace that came with it. After a few minutes you came upon the clearing you were looking for. The two of you immediately went to work setting up the picnic blanket. Rocks secured each corner of the large blanket. Electronic candles created a soft glow under the forest canopy. Food and drinks were laid out on the blanket. With your shoes tucked at the edge of the blanket the two of you crawled on.

Jimin smiled while he fed you a strawberry. You chewed the sweet fruit while you picked up piece of honeydew melon. Jimin’s lips wrapped around the piece, touching your fingers in the process. You smiled at your husband, thanking the stars for bringing him into your life.

Soft music played on the radio once lunch was over. The two of you laid down and cuddled close.

“Baby,” Jimin said, turning to face you. You turned as well, looking into his warm eyes. “I love you so much. If I could marry you again I would.” You smiled and kissed him.

“I love you too. You’re the best part of my day.” Jimin smiled lovingly at you, fingers caressing your face. The two of you tended to do this on your anniversary. Declare the depth of your love for each other, as if reciting your vows once more.

“You make everyday worth living,” Jimin said. You felt happy tears prick at your eyes.

“I feel the same.” Jimin grabbed your face and kissed you sweetly. His lips trailed up your cheeks, kissing your tears away.


End file.
